Jack Frost
Jack Frost is the main antagonist of the Rainbow Magic series, being the main driving force behind the plot of every story released to date, along with his goblin servants. Appearance Jack Frost has blue skin with icy blue eyes. He usually wears a long cloak and a dress with a jagged edge with matching boots. His beard and hair is frozen into white icicles. Throughout the later series, his outfits can change, for example, into a t-shirt and shorts for a disguise as a human or a blazer and cap for a pop star. In the movie, he has spiky blue hair and pale grey skin. Personality Jack Frost is ruthless and greedy. He is the King of the Goblins, residing in his Ice Castle where numerous goblins work for him. He always orders them to do things for him but said goblins are often clumsy and fail their job, meaning Jack has to go out and do things himself. He wants to rule over the whole of Fairyland, hating the fairies and wanting to steal their magical objects. He never does, because Kirsty Tate and Rachel Walker save the day and help the fairies out to retrieve the magical objects. However, under his mean and ruthless desires, he is a wimp and gets scared easily. Sometimes, the girls use his greed to their advantage as when his intended use for the magic objects doesn't work, he gives them back to the fairies so it does work. In books like special editions, he steals three magical objects. In regular books he steals seven or four objects, one from each fairy. There is always a reason behind him stealing said objects. Sometimes, the reasons are selfish and stupid. He also ends up having a problem and a reason why he stole them. History See main article Powers and Abilities Jack Frost's presence makes the area around him cold. He can teleport himself and others with his wand, cast banishment spells, and make the goblins taller and hide their green skin. His most often-used power is the ability to freeze others, covering them in ice. He can also summon ice bolts to ride on or shoot them from his wand. Aliases *Jack - nickname *Frosty - stage name in his band *Jax Tempo - rapper stage name *Mr Frost - name for human use *Frostyev - ballet dancing stage name *Master of the Goblins and ruler of all icy kingdoms - coronation title *Ice Lord/King of the Goblins - how the book describes him *Frostman - superhero name *Shivershock Bones - detective name *Frostbeard the Fearsome - pirates name Trivia *He is the leader of Frosty and his Gobolicious Band. *His birthday is the same day as Mrs Walker's. *Jack usually appears at the beginning and end of a series. *He had a clothing brand, Ice Blue. *In the movie Rainbow Magic Return to Rainspell Island, he is voiced by David Holt. *With the power of the Pop Star Fairies' clefs, he was a great rapper and guitarist. Coincidently, in the movie 2 years earlier, he has a rap song. *Jack is over 500 years old but took the Party Fairies items because no one remembered his birthday. *Jack used to be prone to melting in contact with the sun, however, this hasn't been applied later in the series for a while. *Jack has had two siblings: **Using Lila and Myla the Twins Fairies' pendants, he cloned himself, creating Jimmy Thaw. **Jilly Chilly, who appears in Frances the Royal Family Fairy, Susie the Sister Fairy and Ivy the Worry Fairy. *He has a pet snow goose, from Penny's story, who had a baby called Snowdrop in Alexandra the Royal Baby Fairy. Do you like Jack Frost? Yes! Kind of! No! Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:J Category:F Category:White haired characters Category:Characters who wear blue Category:Males Category:Characters who wear dresses Category:Characters who wear boots Category:Characters who wear shirts Category:Characters wearing sandals Category:Characters who wear jackets Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Fairies who wear glasses Category:Characters wearing trousers Category:Characters who wear shorts Category:Characters who wear trainers Category:Twins Category:Characters wearing jewellery Category:Celebrities Category:Creatures